The Cherry Tree
by Brown Eyed Vampire
Summary: Edward left Bella again this time without warning. Two years later Bella takes her life. The Cullen’s return for a few days to attend the funeral, and for Edward to pay his respects... while asking for his forgiveness.
1. Prologue

**Preview- Edward left Bella again this time without warning. Two years later Bella takes her life. The Cullen's return for a few days to attend the funeral, and for Edward to pay his respects... while asking for his forgiveness.**

**Unfortunately, I have not succeeded in obtaining the rights to Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. So until I either steal or win the rights legally this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So yea... **

Edward's Pov... 

_Chapter 1- Old wounds _

Flashback-

"Edward it's beautiful" My angel gasped. She ran over and examined the blossoming cherry tree.

"Really you like it" I asked smiling; she seemed dazed for a few seconds before she turned back to the tree.

"Like it Edward I love it" Bella gasped reaching up and plucked a pink blossom delicately from a low branch. She looked so beautiful even in this dreary cloudy weather.

"Bella" I whispered grabbing her hand and pulling her gently over to the other side of the tree where are names where carved into the trunk.

"Oh Edward" she gasped jumping into my arms were we broke into a passionate kiss. Her pulse accelerated and her heart started to flutter in happiness.

We broke apart but our foreheads still touched, as we stayed in each others arms. "Bella I've been thinking about Carlisle changing you" I stammered, but I covered it up with cough. Her face fell as she thought I would be giving her another lecture that I didn't want to damn her.

I sighed. I didn't want to admit it but I was giving in I was going to damn... to change her. This went against all better judgment but I had to do this.

"And I've decided to do it myself" I finished smiling sheepishly.

At first she was too stunned to say anything, this was one of these moments that I wish I could read her mind. The next thing I knew her lips where crashing down on mine.

"Edward I love you" she yelled.

"Meet me here tomorrow a six I'll pick you up, and we'll leave just the two of us" I said getting excited.

"Alright six it's final" she said hugging me, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

_End of Flash Back_

**Okay now you have read the prologue you must review, or a giant invisble hippo will stalk you, so please for yours and the hippos sake REVIEW.**


	2. Two year Later

**The Next Chapter,**

_Two years later_

I dry sobbed as a stood by the cherry tree. The sobbing raked my body causing me to shake. I fell to my knees by a small grave by the cherry tree.

I had told my angel, Bella, to meet me here exactly two years ago today. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder, trying to sooth me but all that did was make me feel guiltier than I already felt.

The other gathers for the funeral started to pack up, since the funeral ceremony was now over.

I ignored them and reread the words carved into the marble head stone for the fifteenth time, trying to memorize it, ignoring the dates and other writing just focusing on four small sentences.

And it read:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Here she waited for him_, _but he never showed up_

_Beloved Daughter & friend_

_Isabella you will be missed_

I stood up and looked at Bella's mother, Renee, who had her face buried in a handkerchief; her black veil was pulled up.

Charlie looked worse, he looked tired and his eyes where red from crying. The bruises under his eyes put mine to shame, and that was pretty hard to do since I hadn't eaten in about a month. But blood didn't tempt me right now, actually the thought of hunting right now made me want to throw up, or gag till no end.

I stole a quick glance at my family. Blocking there thoughts, I had gotten good at that.

Carlisle looked devastated like he had just lost one of his family members.

Alice was sobbing into Jasper's chest, poor Alice she had lost a friend, no not just a friend but a sister as well.

Jasper, I felt bad for him, he looked helpless as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he couldn't stop the pressure that was coming down on him.

Rosalie even she looked a little disheveled. Of course it was at the sight of a broken family. And it was also probably because of the guilt she felt for not being the nicest to Bella.

Emmett had an arm around her waist pulling her to him; he looked bad to but it because he had lost his little sister, and a new friend.

Esme I couldn't even describe her, she worried about everyone else, when it was her that was worst off. When she thought the family wasn't watching she would sob like there was no tomorrow, but what was worse is that we where all watching. She was trying to hold this family together when it was her that wasn't whole any more.

I looked back at the grave marker wishing it would just disappear. That my family would be happy again, that Charlie and Renee would have there daughter back and I would have my angel back... I sat there moping in self pity and hate, I hated myself for I had killed an angel... and didn't even look back. And by the time that I did look back it was already too late; For Bella my sweet lovely Bella had taken her own life.

I never deserved her I was a monster the only thing I deserved was a one way trip to the Volturi. Yes the Volturi, I could be with Bella again, and my family wouldn't have to deal with the walking disaster.

The next thing I new I was getting slapped hard across the face. It was hard enough to make me fall back to my knees, clutching my sore cheek.

"Don't you dare Edward" Alice hissed. "This family is already broken because of you, I will not see it torn apart now because of a stupid decision like that" she hissed, she then broke down into more sobs.

Jasper came to her side helping her back to the car. But of course, not before he gave me a quick glare, then a fleeting glance at the rest of the family.

Carlisle followed shortly after helping Esme back to the car.

"Edward are you coming" Rosalie asked, looking down at me.

"No" I whisper still on my knees.

"Okay you have till midnight then we're leaving, it's not safe to be here" Emmett sighed walking back to the cars, leaving me alone with my Bella.


	3. Redemption

**Okay People so here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

_Chapter 2- Redemption_

"Hey Bella I missed you" I whispered running my fingers gently over the grave, as I sat Indian style in front of Bella's grave.

I chuckled darkly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I whispered, I felt stupid, stupid for talking to an angel that was already dead and couldn't hear a word I said, and yet it felt right, like I was suppose to be doing this.

"Bella I want you to know the only reason I'm here is to tell you... t...the truth" I stammered.

"I want you to tell you the truth, and understand why I left you" I went on, wait, was I rambling, that's weird, why was this so hard for me.

"Where to start..." I paused thinking back. "How about the day I met you I know you've heard this before the day in our meadow, but I want to tell you again" I laughed at this.

"The day I met you was the day I hated you, but also the day I fell in love with an angel" I paused to collect my thoughts.

"I thought you where going to be my down fall, you know the day I fall off the wagon" I sighed man was I bad at this.

"So I did what a coward should... I ran, I ran from you, my family, my life" I whipped the imaginary tears that where collecting in my eyes away.

"But then when I went to Alaska, and got my head cleared I realized... I... I missed you... I know it sounds stupid I mean how could I a vampire a soulless vampire miss a... a... an angel like you" I wrapped my arms around my stomach I felt sick, both physically and mentally.

"So I came back, got to know the most wonderful girl in the world, and then realized that I now had something to live for, something that I could love, not for her blood but for the person she was... Bella I want you to know I loved you more than you know" I sighed why was this so hard.

"And after your birthday party I knew what I had to do" I paused, how do I word this.

"I had to leave for your own benefit, I'm telling you the truth, I loved you so much that I feared that if you got hurt, or worse changed into something like me... I would never forgive myself... Bella I'm sorry I lied I've always loved you, I've always cared about you, and I will never, until the end of time, stop loving you" I whispered, I couldn't take it any more the thought of my angel decaying in some wooden box four feet under me, broke my dead heart.

I sobbed; I broke into horrible sobs that sent tremors down my spine shaking the very earth beneath me. I hated, no despised myself. "I am a monster" I whispered shaking my head.

"Bella I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault" I whispered my voice hoarse. I dug my hands into the freshly turned dirt.

"I'm sorry" I whispered over and over again until I thought I got the point through.

"Bella could you ever forgive me, could you ever forgive me the monster this horrible repulsive beast that I am" I sobbed slamming my fist down on the ground.

"Why, Why, Why?" I yelled the dry sobbing was worse now, god was I pathetic. I now lay; face down, on the grave just laying there.

Bella's beautiful, smiling face looking at me in my mind. Her smell wafted through my nose. The feel of her skin made my fingers tingle. Her warm blush when it contacted with my icy skin was soft and warm, making me feel warm. I stood up immediately.

"Bella" I called looking around. There was no one there. I fell to my knees holding my stomach. _'Edward you stupid, stupid, stupid get it through you thick marble head that she's GONE'_ my conscience commanded me, begging me to get myself under control.

But I couldn't it was impossible at this point. So I did the only think I could at that point. I sobbed I leaned against the cherry tree next to my Bella's body, and I sobbed. That's when it hit me, that scent, I couldn't help but look around, where was it coming from……

**Dun, Duh, Dun, Cliffy.**

**Okay so this is were I'm stuck do make the scent Bella's or Jacob's. You vote and send them to me, because I need to know, I'm swaying towards Jacob's scent, so anyway, just give me your input and review thank You. **


	4. In the End

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, shame on me I know but anyway the votes have been cast and it's time to see the result of my mischievous ways. Please keep a tissue near, you will probably cry. **

_But I couldn't it was impossible at this point. So I did the only think I could at that point. I sobbed I leaned against the cherry tree next to my Bella's body, and I sobbed. That's when it hit me, that scent, I couldn't help but look around, where was it coming from……_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

The scent it was so calming so relaxing. It was intoxicating just like my Bella.

It had a mix of freesia, the kind I had come to love from my angel, and of strawberry's and something else, something more woodsy like the cherry tree, yes that's what it was the strong sent of cherry's.

My muscles relaxed, and my eyes closed against my will. I sighed lavishing myself in the aroma that wafted around me tickling my nose and dancing in front of my closed eyes.

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_I love you_

_I love you_

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry" I whispered hoarsely.

I couldn't contain myself any longer, I curled up next to the tree and sobbed, I dry sobbed, making the poor cherry tree behind my shake.

Then it happened.

The wind shifted dramatically, making the scent twirl around me, dancing in the breeze.

I leaned my head against the cherry tree my eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's my fault I'm such a stupid, stupid, stupid vampire, I'm sorry" I whispered aloud.

My eyes were shut tightly; I wasn't planning on opening them anytime soon. Then the wind stopped, it's like everything around my hung still, frozen in time.

I breathed in deeply, letting the scent fill me.

I heard the soft crunch of foot falls on the fall leaves, which the cherry blossom had shed. I didn't bother to see who it was; it was probably Carlisle, Emmett, or Esme anyway.

The foot falls stopped right next to my curled form.

"I'm sorry" I whispered again.

Two warm soft hands put themselves on each side of my face.

I was surprised, I willed my eyes to open but they wouldn't, no couldn't, budge.

"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered, one last time.

"_I forgive you Edward, I love you"_ Bella's sing song voice whispered into my ear.

She kissed my forehead once then my lips softly, and then all together she, the warmth, her hands and the beautiful scent disappeared.

"Bella, not don't leave" I whispered horrified as I opened my eyes.

All traces of her were gone not even a scent.

I stood and circled the tree, looking for any sign of her.

Then I saw it, it caught the corner of my eye as I was passing.

_Edward_

_&_

_Bella_

_Forever_

Were carved into the trunk, but it wasn't worn, from weather or erosion at all. It still looked as if it had only been carved yesterday. Like time had no effect on this one spot.

I ran my hands lightly over the carved words.

"I love you too Bella, I love you too" I sobbed hoarsely.

"Time to go Edward" Carlisle whispered softly behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"_I forgive you Edward" _still rang clearly in my ears and me and Carlisle walked away from the spot.

We stopped at the small black iron gate where Carlisle's black Mercedes was parked.

Carlisle walked to his side of the car and lowered himself in, starting the car with a low purr, from the engine.

I opened my door and looked back at the cherry tree.

There stood my Bella leaning on the tree, she smiled at me, and waved. Her bell like giggle filled the surroundings, as she blushed the beautiful pink that made my cold heart sore.

She blew a kiss in my direction, before she turned and started to dance away, fading slowly with every step.

Until she was completely gone.

I smiled, and gave one last sobbed.

"I love you Bella, thank you I never deserved you" I whispered before climbing into the car.

The Mercedes slowly rolled away from the curb. As it inched away. Carlisle was flung from the vehicle as it exploded.

Fire rained down from the sky and litter Carlisle as he called out Edward's name, sobbing dryly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Carlisle did one last prayer over his son's grave. He and his family walked away sobbing with grief.

Edward had been killed, that was his plan the whole time suicide, and none of us saw it coming.

They walked to there cars parked on the edge.

Edward had been buried next to his one and only love, Bella at the Cherry Tree.

As they walked away, Alice was the only one to look back.

She saw Bella standing at the Cherry Tree; she smiled at, Alice waving at her too.

Alice sobbed in return giving a small sad smile.

Edward, walked up from behind Bella his arms wrapping around her frame as they kissed, before turning back to Alice.

They both smiled then waved.

"_Tell everyone, I'm sorry and I love them Alice, will you"_ Edward called out in her mind.

"Of course Edward, I will" Alice whispered, another sob escaped her.

"_We have to go now Alice, we love you, bye"_ Bella's chimed voice rang out.

"No don't go please come back" Alice whimpered, sobbing dryly again.

"_Don't worry Alice, you'll see us again, but not right now, please enjoy your life for us"_ Bella whispered.

"I will" Alice sobbed.

Bella smiled and waved before she pulled Edward along with her, he gave Alice a crooked smile before following.

They laughed and giggled, and argued about petty things as they walked toward the rising sun, then faded into the background.

"I know Alice it's hard on all of us" Jasper whispered into my ear hugging me tightly.

"There fine I know it" Alice whispered a small smile on her lips.

"They'll be watching over us where ever they maybe" Alice whispered again, smiling.

Jasper smiled to, as he pulled his wife along. Following the rest of the family, back to the cars.

_**The End**_

**Well that was it I hoped you liked it, again thanks for all of the reviews, if you will excuse me I'm going to go get some more tissues.**


End file.
